


Aiba-length Pants

by mynamelessname



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamelessname/pseuds/mynamelessname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba is assigned to Jun for the "pick out each other's clothes" Mannequin Five special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aiba-length Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rainbowfilling, for the prompt "Aiba-length pants."

From the beginning, Jun was unsure that the “shop for each other” Mannequin 5 special would be a good idea, but the producers insisted that the fangirls would eat it up. Jun became even more unsure when a round of janken determined that Aiba was in charge of picking Jun’s outfit. Jun almost would have preferred to be assigned to Sho… almost.

As the day of filming approached, Jun easily put together his outfit for Ohno - something that reflected Ohno’s quirkiness without overwhelming the quiet man. His outfit from Aiba, on the other hand… from the sunshiny grins he received every time their eyes met, it couldn’t mean anything good.

The day that Jun had been dreading finally appeared. The members of Arashi exchanged their shopping bags, then disappeared into their respective dressing rooms to get dressed and put on the long blue capes. Moments later, Jun stared at the contents of his bag, eyes wide in horror. Despite being nearly folded in the bag – the shop girl’s doing, Jun was certain – it was a jumble of colors and patterns. Jun wanted to protest, complain, do something to record his dissatisfaction, but then he caught sight of the note attached to the zebra and leopard print vest. “I had fun shopping for Jun-chan,” read the note in Aiba’s wide and friendly handwriting. “I hope you have fun wearing it. We should go shopping together sometime. I love being in Arashi.” Jun could almost hear Aiba’s raspy giggle that always followed that last statement.

Pushing away his earlier misgivings, Jun dug into the bag. He made sure to tuck the note into his wallet before trading his designer jeans for bright orange pants – Aiba-length, of course. He slipped the rainbow-colored animal print vest over a white button up shirt, relatively normal, except for the heart-shaped pink buttons. He topped it all off with a lime green striped fedora (“because Jun-kun loves his hats,” another note proclaimed) and purple loafers.

Jun grumbled something about how fangirls should be grateful that he likes a certain lanky, raspy-voiced idol, then stepped out of the dressing room, completely forgetting to drape the cape around his shoulders. He was greeted in the hallway by his be-caped bandmates bursting into laughter.

“Matsujun is so excited to show off the outfit that I picked out,” Aiba exclaimed happily, eyes lighting up.

Jun wordlessly glowered at his bandmates and retreated into the dressing room. He reemerged moments later, the cape swishing around his ankles as he purposefully walked over to his still-chuckling “friends.” “Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot,” he commented as he smacked each one of the back of the head, with love of course. The hardest smack should’ve been reserved for Aiba, but Jun couldn’t, not with Aiba smiling brightly up at him and the memory of the notes currently residing in his wallet.

Jun sighed in resignation as Aiba draped a long arm around his neck and gleefully pulled him towards the Mannequin 5 set. He could hear Sho and Nino talking as they followed behind. “I honestly didn’t think he’d wear it,” came Sho’s hushed voice.

“You should know better than to bet against me,” Nino replied, a hint of mischief in his voice. “I expect my 1000 yen after we finish filming.”

Jun made a note to himself to dole out more punishments after filming, this time with his rings on. For now, he was content to let Aiba lead him to the set, to his public humiliation in front of the guests, the audience, and later, a significant portion of Japan.


End file.
